In the use of plastic materials for containers such as bottles, it has been found desirable to attempt to recycle and reuse the plastic which is commonly known as post consumer plastic (PCP) or post consumer resin (PCR). In attempts to make containers from such materials, it has been found that the properties have been adversely affected.
Specifically when containers are made from post consumer high density polyethylene (HDPE) container scrap, it has been found that the containers have diminished physical properties and particularly diminished distance to stress cracking. Such containers also have been used for packaging of certain types of liquid detergent products. The use of such containers to package liquid detergent products has been somewhat restricted, however, by reason of the fact that many types of liquid detergent products accelerate the tendency of the container to exhibit stress cracking. Stress cracking is evidenced by the appearance of hazy cracks in the container which are aesthetically unpleasing to the ultimate consumer. In extreme cases, stress cracking can lead to leakage of the contents from the container. Stress cracking can occur when the containers are for liquid products including liquid detergents and liquid hypochlorite bleaches.
It has been suggested that such post consumer resin be utilized because large quantities of high density polyethylene post consumer resin are available due to the extensive use of high density polyethylene in large containers for milk and water. Post consumer resin from such containers contain contaminants of paper and other plastic resins, for example, from closures such that it has been generally thought that it can not be used to make satisfactory plastic containers.
Accordingly among objectives of the present invention are to provide a blend of post consumer resin from high density polyethylene containers and the like which will have substantially resistance to stress cracking and which will have minimal diminution in other physical properties permitting its use for various kinds of containers, that are used for containing various products.